Drabbles
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Each one of these is based on one word randomly generated. There is no order, but most will take place after Graduation. Please feel free to read, review, and leave a single word in the review and I'll use it!
1. Chapter 1

Used a random word generator online to make some drabbles. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Ballroom**

Kim Possible stood with Ron, holding her cocktail in her left hand. She had just assisted in saving the world from an alien invasion six months ago, so Global Justice allowed her to have a few drinks that night despite being in a country where the drinking age was twenty one. Kim was nursing her drink, and to be honest with herself, she didn't really enjoy it, but was pretending to because it was fun to act older than her years.

She stood in her dress and felt beautiful; it was a simple gown that went straight down and hit the floor. It was a medium blue and complimented her skin tone beautifully. She had to admit, she was probably the most stunning one in the room in her simple dress. Her red hair was up in a neat bun and she wore diamond jewelry which sparkled when the light hit it just right. Kim was feeling great about herself and took a small sip of her cocktail, forgetting how terrible it tasted.

Suddenly, conversation stopped. The music continued to play, but quietly. Kim looked where Ron's eyes traveled and heard him give a small gasp. Dr. Drakken was descending the stairs into the large, spacious room. However, people weren't staring at him, but the woman who he was escorting down the stairs in a dress that resembled a 1920's gown. Kim was surprised at the color which was a dark rose pink. However, she looked stunning. Kim couldn't take her eyes off of her as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She smiled like a princess.

Kim Possible knew she'd always be the better fighter and would win every time they'd get in a brawl, however, Shego would always be the most beautiful woman in the ballroom.

**Coat**

This wasn't the first time Kim was jealous of Shego's coat; there had been a time when Shego had that coat from Club Banana three or four years ago when they had been on opposite sides of the law. Why was it that Shego always had nicer things than her? Oh, right; she wasn't a struggling college student with no money whatsoever. That, and despite Shego saying that she didn't take handouts, she knew Dr. Drakken handed her the credit card if she wanted something.

Kim sighed as she watched Shego walk down the sidewalk with that ugly poodle in her brand new black pea coat that was five hundred dollars from one of those rich department stores. Whatever, she didn't need that coat, anyway. "Hey, KP, I…uhhh…I got you something," her boyfriend, Ron, said as he handed her a shopping bag.

Kim gasped as she pulled out a beautiful red pea coat and she wasn't jealous of Shego anymore.

**Hail**

Kim grumbled with annoyance in her apartment. Classes had been canceled due to the terrible weather. It was snowing quite heavily outside. She sighed in boredom and began to wish she procrastinated on her homework so she'd have something to do. Maybe she could study? But midterms were over, and there were no exams coming up. Could she study anyway? No, there wasn't anything new she had learned yet. She had tried asking Wade if anything was going on in the world whether it was a cat stuck in a tree or a bomb had to be detonated. Nothing.

She was beyond bored. Maybe she should have lived on campus instead. Kim decided that she'd attempt to relax, but she had no idea how to do that; she tried calling her boyfriend, but he was at work so she figured she'd call someone who could be lazy when she wanted to be. "What is it?" the voice asked on the other line.

"Hey, Shego!" Kim exclaimed.

"And you're calling me because…"

"I'm so bored I don't know what to do with myself. It's snowing-er-hailing now and I'm going out of my mind!"

"Go for a walk," Shego said and Kim could just picture her rolling her eyes.

"In hail? Are you insane?"

"Kimmie, I don't have time to question my sanity. I have to go."

"I'll text you!" Kim said.

"Please, don't." And before Kim could respond, Shego had hung up. She let out an annoyed grunt and crossed her arms. She looked out the window and watched the hail fall, her boredom still very much there.

**Quilt**

Mrs. Lipsky didn't like that her son let that young green girl use that quilt to keep warm on the couch while they watched a movie together. She hated how the girl was completely stretched out on the couch with her feet in his lap and the Lipsky family quilt covering her from neck to toe. She kept her façade and pretended not to care, but Mama Lipsky was not happy, especially since she knew her son wasn't going to marry her; she found the entire situation inappropriate.

She watched as her Drewbie wasted his time with this twenty something year old. Some sort of affair must be going on between the two if they were living together. In fact, their bedrooms were just across the hall from one another. Shego, as she called herself, was sleeping. She wasn't too happy how she snuggled into that quilt; it was meant for the family only! "Mother, I know what you're thinking," Drew said. "But she's part of my family."

"She's not blood related to you, and you aren't married to her. She isn't part of the family. Blood is thicker than water," Mrs. Lipsky reminded her son.

"Mother, she's family and that is that. You were more than accepting when you thought we were…er…in a relationship."

"That's different, Drewbie. Now she's just some young hussy living with you to take advantage of your wealth."

Shego opened her eyes and looked at the quilt and grimaced. She smirked at Mrs. Lipsky before throwing the quilt on the ground and spitting on it before leaving the room.

Dr. Drakken knew the two would make up tomorrow.

**Prize**

Ron opened up the cereal bag carefully so it wouldn't make the marshmallows and stuff explode all over the counter. The box had been easy enough, but the plastic bag was something else. He could use scissors and cut a straight line across the top, but they were all the way in a drawer in the living room. He didn't feel like walking all the way over there, so he had to do his best with using his hands.

With both hands, he lightly pulled at the plastic and closed his eyes. Nothing happened; he had to pull harder, which he was afraid of from the beginning. Ron took a deep breath and pulled. He heard some of the cereal fall onto the counter and the floor. He opened up one eye just a little to see the mess he had made. Thankfully, he saw that there was just a few on the floor and counter.

Not caring about the minimal mess he made on the floor (he had taken the little pieces on the counter and put it back in the bag), he put his entire right hand in the cereal bag. Finally, he hit a piece of hard, solid plastic! He slowly pulled it out of the cereal bag and revealed a…spoon. That was it? A spoon?

Ron angrily slammed the spoon on the counter, leaving the cereal bag and box out as he walked away. "Some prize that was," he grumbled before leaving the kitchen defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cry**

Kim hadn't seen Shego in a while in person. In fact, it had probably been a year since they saw each other. She hugged the green woman and was surprised Shego didn't feel as solid as she did last time. It wasn't that her friend was fat-she was far from it, actually. She just wasn't a solid thing of muscle anymore. It was strange, and Kim had to keep herself from cringing at the touch of the skinny arms that reluctantly went around her waist as well has the tiny back she felt.

The beauty that was Shego was replaced with prettiness. Instead of a rough exterior, she had a softer one despite her sharp, feminine jawline. Her breasts seemed smaller, and Kim knew she lost weight along with muscle mass. She pulled away from Shego and forced a smile, realizing that life had gotten in the way. Both of them were growing up, so to speak.

She knew Shego was busy with her life to keep her mind occupied. Since she couldn't get a job dealing with extreme situations (Dr. Director thought it best she stay away from Global Justice), she decided to focus on other things. Besides, she had said, there wasn't a point to fighting anyway if she couldn't fight Kim for a year when she went to Germany to study abroad.

And then, Kim caught herself in the mirror. She, too, was thinner and her muscles were deteriorating to something that only a toned girl would have. Had college been that distracting? Kim looked at Shego again, seeing that she probably went down two or three pants sizes, and cried.

**Parents**

It was weird that these were her parents. He stared at the picture of the tall man in a suit. He looked as if he was admirable, his posture that of a rich man, he thought. The man stood proudly beside his wife, who looked to be much younger than her husband. Her blonde hair and greenish blue eyes contrasted with his dark brown hair and brown eyes. He shivered when he studied the woman's face and he noted she was just too thin. Her cheeks were slightly sunken in, and her legs were just too tiny to be real.

He noticed how the woman was slightly leaning her body away from her husband. She had this sad look to her eyes, and he wondered why she was so sad. He didn't like it when other people weren't happy. "They were awful people," the woman in the room said before snatching the photo away from him.

"Looks are deceiving," he said to her before standing up. "What did they do?"

"They hurt me in every way someone could hurt a person."

"I should have known. My parents? They neglect me all the time," he shrugged.

"Whatever. I didn't need them; I don't need them."

"Me either. But, Shego, why do…why do we still love them?" She didn't have an answer for the blond and she just murmured.

"Let's get some ice cream from the freezer, Stoppable."

**Desk**

Dr. Drakken was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what to do with all this free time. He wasn't used to this whole not working weekends thing. When he was a villain, he seemed to always be working including holidays. Why couldn't he just sit still like Shego and just be lazy and sit on the couch and watch movies for twelve hours? He had tried to do that earlier with her, but it was just boring. She had even put in a good movie from the 1940s! He was so desperate that he even wished he was Ron Stoppable for a moment as he was the person who could literally sit there and do absolutely nothing for days!

The blue man sighed. Maybe he just wasn't cut out for a normal job. He wished for his mind to stop working at maximum capacity. He acknowledged the fact that he was indeed a genius so minimal thinking wasn't ever possible. Dr. Drakken reluctantly sat at his desk, doing extra paperwork.

**Socks**

"I want this really nice necklace for Christmas," Kim announced and showed Shego the catalogue. She stared at the picture of the sapphire bracelet on silver; Kim thought it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen.

"It's tacky," Shego said, scrunching up her nose and making a disgusted face.

"And why is that?" Kim asked her, insulted.

"Because just look how big the sapphire is on that thing. It's too big for the size of the bracelet," Shego explained, then turned back to her own magazine. Kim crossed her arms and glared at the green woman even though she wasn't looking at her.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Kim asked her with an annoyed tone. "Something green or black?"

"No, I think I want socks," Shego replied casually as she flipped the page of her magazine. "And, by the way, your attempt at being nasty was just awful. Never, ever try it again, Cupcake. Leave it to the professionals."

**Bra**

Dr. Drakken thought he was doing a good thing when he decided to do Shego's laundry for her. He had never done it before, but he figured since she cleaned up the mess Commodore Puddles left on the kitchen floor, the least he could do was help her out.

He had taken Shego's laundry basket and began to sort through everything. He tried hard not to look at her underwear and picked it up quickly, tossing it into one of the piles of his own laundry he sorted earlier. However, when he picked up one of her bras, he was curious. Of course, he had to pretend it wasn't her bra for a moment.

Drakken was surprised that her bra was a medium blue, and when he touched it, it was silky. It had some lace on it, too. He hesitantly touched the left bra cup and found that it was very squishy; there was quite a lot of padding on the bottom. The bra felt a little heavier than he imagined, and he kind of sympathized for the women who had to wear these. He looked at her size and found that she was a 34-B. Funny, he had thought she'd be at least a C or D. But then he realized the padding was there to make them appear to be two sizes bigger and he wondered if Shego was insecure of her true breast size. "If you want to be creepy, do that somewhere else."

"Shego-I…" he couldn't think of anything to say; what did one say in this situation?

"Never, ever go through my stuff. Ever," she said threateningly, her hands glowing green. He knew it was coming right before she started yelling at him as he ran out the bedroom door, still holding her bra.

* * *

Thank you, zzzoo99, for choosing the word "parents". Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Trust**

Dr. Drakken knew she was athletic and he knew she was basically one of the best people out there when it came to acrobatics, stealth, fighting, and balance. But the thing was, he couldn't figure out how Shego got onto the chandelier on the three floor high ceiling in the mansion that they had been given. Technically, it was his mansion, but he didn't mind saying it was their mansion because if it was his, the furniture, walls, and accessories probably wouldn't match. Furthermore, they wouldn't have the amazing parties he loved; he could never put those together if he was alone.

He shook his head, remembering what was going on up on the ceiling as Shego sat there without a care in the world. "Shego, how did you get up there?" he questioned her. Shego looked down and saw him and smiled, something she did frequently these days.

"Not sure," she shrugged. Drakken was about to respond to that, but refrained from doing so.

"Well, get down here. You shouldn't be up there," he said, still scoping the room to see how she could get there. But, he decided, maybe she'd get down the same way she came up? She sighed and jumped down-wait what? Drakken panicked; why would she jump from that high? Sure, she had done it many times, but it was still stupid, he thought. Dr. Drakken held his breath and let his flowers catch her.

"That was terrifying. Never do that again. Why would you even think to do that?" he ranted as he set her down.

"Because I trust you," she said as she rolled her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before walking away.

**Book**

Whenever Kim slept over Shego's (and Drakken's, but she was really only there for the green woman), she noticed that at eleven o'clock at night, the raven haired woman would go into her bedroom and read a book. Kim would follow her into the room and climb onto the other side of the bed. During this quiet time, the red head would usually be texting her friends or randomly search the internet to entertain herself.

But this night in particular, Kim didn't feel like sitting there and just coexisting with her friend; did Shego consider her a friend? Kim shut her laptop after checking social networking sites. "Shego, could you put the book down for tonight?" Kim asked. Of course, Shego ignored her. "Shego," Kim whined. "Can we just talk?"

"We already did," Shego mumbled as she turned the page.

"Can we play a game, maybe?"

"Look," Shego said impatiently and put the book on her lap. "You invite yourself here every Friday night and you're lucky you don't sleep outside in Puddles' dog house. Just be happy I can tolerate you."

"I'm sorry," Kim sighed. "It's just that while the house is being rebuilt, Ron's place is a little too crowded and I need a chance to breathe," Kim explained as she leaned against the pillows. It was nice to sleep on a bed instead of a fold out couch in the basement at Ron's.

"It's whatever," Shego shrugged before picking up her book again. "Why don't you try reading a book? Might do you some good." Kim had considered it before, but she was usually just too busy. However, she had the time this summer with everyone rebuilding everything after the aliens.

"You're right," Kim agreed before walking over to Shego's bookshelf.

**Feelings**

Ron was never one to think about the emotional things. In fact, he tried to avoid it altogether. He'd let himself feel certain emotions, but he'd never think about it. When he caught himself thinking about why he felt what he did, he would completely change his train of thought and think of something else. Even when he was bullied, he'd ignore the sad feeling and feign happiness.

He was good at pretending to be happy. Most people never really caught onto it, however, when Dr. Drakken had mentioned it, Ron felt his heart beating faster and harder in his chest. His breath had quickened and he was getting nervous. Dr. Drakken started to talk to him about…about his feelings! He was blocking it out completely, but then again, maybe he should consider discussing them. Someone had just said a rude comment to him while on their stroll through the city. What had they called him? Loser? Incompetent? Freak? It didn't matter because Ron had already wiped it out of his memory.

"People used to call me those things all the time. And I tried to ignore it, but then I became a villain. Not going to lie, talking about those…feelings…it helps," Drakken shrugged.

"Dude, no dude should ever talk about their feelings," Ron piped up.

"I thought that myself until Dr. Director signed me up for therapy and it does wonders!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Keep it down, man!" Ron warned. "People will hear you."

"Ronald, one day you'll be old enough where you just won't care anymore. And talk about your feelings."

"Whatever you say," Ron said as he laughed to himself. Seriously, he thought to himself, would he really ever resort to discussing his feelings?

**Beverage**

Kim could honestly say she didn't really hate anything. Sure, she disliked bugs and evil, but she could never truly bring herself to hate something. She'd justify that bugs made the world what it was, and without bugs, everything would probably cease to exist. And evil, she realized, was subjective. Hating wasn't a good thing (although, she realized, too, that good was subjective). The thing was, Kim decided that she didn't hate anything or anyone no matter what they did or who they were.

There were some exceptions such as terrible people like Hitler. But people like him were dead, so it didn't matter anymore. She was content with her choice of being more tolerant as that was her New Year's resolution. She smiled at her pleasant thoughts and happily took a sip of her drink.

"So, Kimmie, how's your beverage?" Shego smirked.

Kim cringed. She had vowed not to hate things, but the word beverage, well, she had to admit to herself that she hated it.

* * *

Thanks to zzzoo99 for the word Trust! That was a good one :)

And sorry there were only 4 today. I might upload an extra one in the next chapter to make up for it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Adoption**

Kim was helping her friend sort through her things in the old lair since she was moving in a few days. She had procrastinated in packing due to the fact she had been enjoying herself too much with her freedom from the alien invasion. Global Justice had given her a worldwide pardon and she had been going out to clubs and other social things she couldn't do when she was a villain. Shego had told her to go through the junk in the box in the closet.

Kim was going through it and found old random doodles that had no significance. There was nothing in there of importance, until Kim came across a folder. She opened it up and saw that it was filled with documents. She read them and noted that they were adoption papers. "Give me that," Shego said as she took it away from Kim. "Did you see my name?"

"No," Kim said honestly.

"Good," she was relieved.

"But you were adopted?" With her secret out, Shego knelt beside Kim keeping the folder closed.

"Yes, but it was just Hego. And yes, they are my real brothers."

"Why did Hego adopt you?" Kim questioned.

"He adopted Mego and Wego, too," she explained. "And let's just say my parents weren't really all that great and leave it at that." Kim wouldn't press any further despite her curiosity. She would learn the full story eventually, just not today.

**Mermaid**

There were things every girl would talk about whether they were five or twenty five, and that would be which Disney Princess they would be. Kim had this discussion with her friends on multiple occasions and it was just fun; she couldn't describe why, but it just _was_. Ron had tried to have that discussion with her, but he had compared her to Mulan. As fitting as that was, Kim was always Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_ because she was a redhead just like how Tara was Rapunzel, Yori was Mulan, and Monique was Tiana.

"Shego, which Disney princess are you?" she questioned her one day.

"Excuse me?" she said, one eyebrow higher than the other; for some reason Kim thought she was one of the few people who could pull that off.

"You heard me," Kim said, frowning. "I'm Ariel, you know, from _The Little Mermaid_!" she smiled again. "Now, who are you?"

"Ursala," Shego said with a straight face.

"What? No you're not!" Kim exclaimed and laughed at the response.

"It makes about much sense as to why you're the mermaid," Shego shrugged.

"What? I've always been Ariel because she's a red head."

"So does Merida and that other one…Princess Anna from the new one," Shego explained.

"You're Elsa!" Kim decided, ignoring Shego's comment.

"Enlighten me," Shego rolled her eyes.

"Because you have powers!"

And that was when Shego sneaked out of the room without Kim knowing as she continued to explain why she was Ariel and Shego was Elsa.

**Shoes**

"Those are really nice. You should buy them."

"Ron, you're just saying that!"

"Seriously, KP, they're very pretty now grab them and go pay for them so we can get out of here." The blond twenty one year old loved his girlfriend, but he had to admit he hated shopping with her. Why couldn't she have taken Monique with her? Or even Shego? Why him?

"No, Ron, I can't just buy them. I have to think about it."

"You've been thinking for like seven hours!" Ron sighed. There wasn't even one of those little benches around for him to sit on. Kim continued to look at a pair of blue earrings that Ron honestly thought looked perfectly fine and they were at a reasonable price. Why couldn't she just be quick about it?

"Stop it, Ron! It hasn't been seven hours," Kim rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to look at him. "Why did you even come shopping if you were just going to complain the whole time?"

"I never-hey, KP! Wait up!" Ron said as he went after her.

"Just look at these shoes!" Kim exclaimed as she held up a red three inch heel.

"What about the earrings?" Ron asked her.

"Oh, those?" Kim said, not taking her eyes off of the shoes. "I don't really want them anymore." Ron was grateful for the bench nearby and he took a seat. It was going to be a much longer day than he anticipated.

**Crutch**

"There were things that my father would say to me and do to me. I can't see him. I don't think I could face him," Shego confessed after her father called to attend one of the many celebrations for Dr. Drakken defeating the aliens. Drakken had asked her why she wouldn't want her own father to attend. He assumed she was distant with her parents because she had been a villain and they didn't approve of her lifestyle choice. However, it seemed that things went beyond that due to her confession. They had been arguing over this fact, and now he felt rotten. He shouldn't have assumed that she was just being a brat.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say. He noticed the intense emotion on her face, and he wasn't sure if she was going to be angry or upset. He stood his ground and refrained from flinching. He was kind of hoping she wouldn't throw him out a window.

"For what? You don't know what he did. Not many people do," she crossed her arms and for some reason, she looked very small to him.

"I meant I was sorry for going on about this."

"Oh," was all that came out of her mouth. "It's whatever. I don't need him."

"I know you don't," he said, giving her a smile. She didn't need to say another word as she stepped closer to him. Shego hesitantly let her body lean against his as hers collapsed as she remembered the horrors she went through as a child. Dr. Drakken would hold her up, not letting her fall because he promised himself a long time ago that he'd always be her crutch.

**Morning**

The alarm went off, blaring in his ear as he was stupid enough to leave his phone on full volume right next to his head on his pillow. He must have passed out the night before as he was setting the dreadful alarm. Ron opened his eyes and moaned in annoyance from being disturbed from his sleep. He shut off the alarm and looked up at the ceiling. It was still dark out, and Ron thought that nobody should ever have to wake up this early for anything no matter what.

He looked over to Kim who was rubbing her eyes. She looked irritated and Ron decided he shouldn't say anything to her for a while because she could be grumpy sometimes. He watched as she grumbled that she was going to take a shower and walked towards the bathroom. He nodded despite her not being able to see him because, well, it was dark.

Ron looked at his phone and saw that it was only four. Why were they going to the airport like normal people? Couldn't they just sleep until noon and call in a favor? Maybe ask Dr. Drakken to use his hovercar? Ron stood up and wandered over to the closet to get dressed. Perhaps that would wake him up. As he walked towards the closet, he stubbed his toe on his suitcase and swore. But that, of course, woke him up.

Ron Stoppable knew this was a bad idea. Neither he nor Kim were morning people before nine o'clock.

**Dance**

Ron wasn't a dancer. In fact, he would be considered to be the kind of person that had two left feet. He had danced with Kim before, but that was at prom and they had just saved the world; of course he hadn't been nervous that time. But this time, they'd be going to an important function where he and Kim would really have to dance, not just slow dance. Kim had actually mentioned that they'd be dancing a waltz or something (he honestly had no idea) and she laughed, saying that she didn't know any dances so it wasn't a big deal if they made fools of themselves.

However, Ron wanted to impress her. He wanted to show her that he could do something that she couldn't, and of course, he'd gladly lead her on the dance floor. No more Ron Stoppable as the bumbling fool of a sidekick! Instead he'd be, "Ron Stoppable, the Totally Badical Dancer."

"Seriously?"

Had he accidentally said the last part? In front of Shego nonetheless? Ron sighed and was somehow not embarrassed. He was disappointed and realized that he'd never be a dancer. He would never be that awesome boyfriend who knew how to dance amazingly like those men in the movies.

"I don't know anything about being badical," Dr. Drakken said the last word with disdain. "But I do know how to dance. I can teach you a thing or two, Stoppable." Oh great! Drakken overheard him, too! Before he knew it, Drakken had put on a record and pulled Shego up off the couch.

"Just what do you think you're doing? I don't dance!" she said firmly as he put one hand on her waist and held the other. Ron was shocked when they glided perfectly across the living room floor. Who knew those two had moves?

"Don't give me lip," Drakken said to her. "If you couldn't dance, you wouldn't be this great at it. Plus, most people don't naturally know how to swing dance."

At that event, Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible were the main couple on the dance floor.

* * *

Thanks to zzzoo99 for the word Adoption! Updates may be random now since school started, but I'm going to try my best and update once every week or two :)


End file.
